


That Pretty Mouth Of Yours

by LadyLokiLaufeyson



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Power Imbalance, Smut, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLokiLaufeyson/pseuds/LadyLokiLaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajax thinks Wade's pretty little mouth should be put to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Pretty Mouth Of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I think everybody can agree, that "pretty mouth" line was pretty gay.  
> Just some warnings: this is obviously set when Wade is being tested on, so he doesn't have his powers here. He's also restrained and he resists at first. Read at your own discretion.

“You have  _ such _ a pretty mouth,” Ajax remarked as he held Wade’s face in an iron grip, leaning in close to the other man’s face. His breath ghosted over Wade’s lips before he leaned in to kiss the other man.

 

Wade strained against the ties that held him down and jerked away from Ajax’s demanding mouth.

 

“Hey, no offense  _ Frank _ , but you aren’t quite my type - y’know with the whole being a giant, sadistic douchebag? Kinda a turn off,” Wade said, still smiling that annoyingly smug smile that was forever plastered to his face. 

 

Ajax wanted to wipe it clean off his face. 

 

“Hmm, still such a smart mouth, even after everything that’s happened. Maybe I should sew your mouth shut after all…” Ajax contemplated, running a finger along Wade’s bottom lip. “...but that would be such a waste, wouldn’t it?” he finished as he swung himself on top of Wade in one fluid motion.

 

Ajax aligned them so that his clothed cock was aligned with Wade’s exposed cock under his thin hospital gown. He began to slowly grind against Wade, the feeling of the other man’s muscled body under his was almost electrifying. Ajax went in for another kiss and this time Wade let him slip his tongue inside that hot mouth. 

 

Ajax had just been beginning to really enjoy himself when Wade suddenly bit down on his tongue, hard. It was a bit redundant seeing as Ajax couldn’t actually  _ feel  _ anything but it certainly stopped the kiss. Ajax pulled back and sighed, the sharp, tangy taste of blood filling his mouth. 

 

Ajax smacked Wade across the face with such force that the other man’s head viciously jerked to the side and his entire body tensed. 

 

“Such a nuisance,” Ajax spat at him

 

“ _ ‘Nuisance’ _ ...such a strong word, I prefer  _ ‘mild hinderance’ _ ,” Wade said

 

“And I prefer you shutting the fuck up,” Ajax retorted

 

“Make me,” Wade said, jerking against his restraints again

 

“Oh I will,” Ajax said, palming his hard cock through his pants and shuddering at the sensation. He may have lost every other feeling, mental and physical, but this was one feeling he was glad stayed intact.

 

Ajax ripped Wade’s hospital gown open to reveal the strong, tanned chest underneath. He imagined how his cum would look spread across his abs, his pecs, his biceps, everything. Ajax groaned at the thought and pulled his leaking cock out, precum dribbling onto Wade’s lower stomach.

 

“You’re gonna take my entire cock in that pretty little mouth of yours. I’m gonna fuck your throat raw until you’re choking on your own spit and then I’m gonna paint you with my cum,” Ajax growled breathlessly as he positioned himself higher up on Wade’s chest so that the tip of his cock was now pressed against Wade’s pink lips.

 

“Open up baby,” he said, insistently pushing his cock against Wade’s noncompliant lips.

 

“Don’t make me hurt you,” Ajax tutted, using his left hand to grip Wade’s shoulder with crushing force.

 

“Fuck you,” Wade said and without breaking eye contact with Ajax, slowly stuck his tongue out to lap at the head of his dick. 

 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Ajax said

 

Wade opened his mouth further and began to take Ajax’s thick cock in.

 

“Oh fuck...just a little more, sweetie,” Ajax gasped as he ran a hand through Wade’s short hair and pushed himself into his mouth completely.

 

Wade immediately began to gag and the sound almost made Ajax come right then and there. 

 

Ajax fucked into Wade’s mouth passionately, revelling in the slimy noises and the spit running out the corners of Wade’s mouth, the tears in his eyes, and the heavy rise and fall of his chest.

 

When Ajax felt himself getting close, he pulled out and began viciously jerking his dick, desperately wanting to empty himself all over the other man’s body. Wanting to mark him as  _ his _ . 

 

Ajax came, moaning loudly, every muscle in his body tensing as he leaned over from the force of his orgasm.

 

Ribbons of white washed over Wade’s face and chest and Ajax could’ve sworn he’d seen the man swipe his tongue out quickly to taste the cum that had landed by his mouth.

 

Ajax rubbed his cum into Wade’s chest and licked it all off his face before going in for a bloody, filthy kiss, which Wade surprisingly reciprocated. 

 

When Ajax put himself away and crawled off of Wade, he noticed the prominent erection straining underneath Wade’s gown.

 

“Ah...looks like that’s a problem you’ll have to take care of by yourself. Good luck with that,” he said mockingly, flicking at Wade’s restraints before turning and leaving the room. 

 

God, Wade hated that guy.


End file.
